


Below Decks

by angstbot



Series: Stress Relief [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the addition of Henry, Neal, and Tinkerbell, cabin space on the Jolly Roger is suddenly at a premium on the return trip from Neverland and Emma and Regina have to share. Much sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below Decks

**Author's Note:**

> Still 100% plot free! Smutty but also hovering undecided between fluff and angst. Follows Stress Relief but you won't be lost without reading that one.

With the addition of Henry, Neal, and Tinkerbell, cabin space on the Jolly Roger was suddenly at a premium on the return trip from Neverland.

So when Snow and David said they’d sit with Henry and that everyone else should get some rest, Emma saw the beginnings of another Hook and Neal shit show brewing over who’d share her bunk, because clearly the both of them were too stupid to take “No thanks” for an answer.

Leading this motley crew was getting to be second nature, however, and she found herself rattling off assignments: “Okay then, Neal and Rumplestiltskin in one cabin, Tink and Hook together. Come get me in a few hours and I’ll take the next Henry watch.”

Only then realizing what that meant, she turned to Regina. “I guess you and me are roomies, Your Majesty,” she remarked, using the title and adding a hint of mockery to cover her nerves.

Emma tried her best to ignore everyone’s confused looks—Regina’s quickly sliding into a smirk—mumbling “I’m going to turn in” and getting the hell below decks. As she made her way, she told herself this made sense. She didn’t trust Tink or Rumple, Neal and Hook were out of the question, and her parents would obviously want to share with each other. This had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she’d, you know, eaten the mayor out against a tree while they were in Neverland.

Shutting the door to the cabin behind her, Emma rested her forehead against the wall, resisting the urge to try and knock some sense into herself with it. Hearing the door open, she tensed for the inevitable awkwardness.

“Emma.” Her name came out of Regina’s mouth like a caress, and she shuddered before she could help it. Trying desperately to get a grip on herself, she pushed off the wall and turned to face the older woman.

“Hey, um, so do you care top or bottom?” The mayor smirked. “ _Bunk_ , Regina, Jesus. Top or bottom _bunk_.”

“I think we have more pressing concerns. You started something when we didn’t have a proper opportunity to finish it.”

“This is _so_ not a proper opportunity for anything,” Emma found herself saying, instead of something reasonable like “While I really love making you come, we are a disaster waiting to happen.”

Regina gave a slow, dirty chuckle. “No, but we’re alone with a bed and we’ve earned it.” She stepped closer. “And turnabout is fair play.”

“I- uh-” This was a bad idea. It was a terrible idea precisely because of how desperately much she wanted it, for all the _feelings_ reasons she’d discovered the first time. “You don’t have to.”

“Of course I don’t have to,” Regina scoffed, all queen in this moment. “This isn’t obligation or gratitude, silly girl.” She gripped Emma’s chin between thumb and forefinger, forcing the blonde to meet her eyes as her other fingers rested on her throat as a threat or maybe a promise. “I want something. I’m taking it.” With a speed that surprised Emma, suddenly all of her back was touching the wall and all of her front was touching Regina. “On second thought, forget the bed. This will do. I do so love symmetry,” the older woman breathed before attacking Emma’s mouth with her own.

It was different this time, less about power—though it could never be _not_ about power with the two of them—and more about sensation. Emma found herself sinking into the kiss, running her hands over all of the mayor’s body that she could reach, unable to remember why they shouldn’t be doing this. And then Regina’s mouth found her throat and she was unable to remember her own name.

The haze cleared a little with the sharp-sweet pain of a bite, and Emma realized she was bucking against Regina’s thigh, unsure how or when their bodies had shifted into that position.

“You’re awfully ready, dear,” the mayor teased.

“Regina,” she said, ashamed of the whine in her tone. The mayor thrust against her sharply in response, then stepped back and looked her up and down in that hungry way she’d had from day one of their acquaintance.

“Strip,” she commanded.

“Wuh?” Emma asked, her brain too pleasure-addled to adjust to the changed gears.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes. I want to see you.” With her hands on her hips and a demanding stare, Regina fairly radiated authority, and Emma found herself nodding stupidly but enthusiastically as she complied.

“You, too.”

“Not yet. Turn,” she ordered, finger gesturing a full circle.

Breaking eye contact helped Emma locate her backbone. Completing her revolution, she taunted, “Like what you see?”

The queen reached around Emma and smacked her ass with a skilled upward swiping motion as she closed the distance between them again, then slammed the blonde back against the wall with both hands on her shoulders. “Be good,” she demanded, dropping out of her line of sight. Before Emma could even process what that meant, there was a wash of warm breath between her thighs and an answering rush of moisture. Holy shit, Regina’s mouth, with that perfect little scar, and-

And then the mayor’s tongue was on her and her knees buckled. She clutched desperately at the low rafters in their cabin to stay upright.

 “Oh my- Fuck. Fuck! Regina!” Thank god ship walls were thick. And that words like “please” and “love” and “yours” and “always” stayed tucked safely behind Emma’s teeth.

She could literally hear how wet she was as the older woman lapped at her, and that would have embarrassed the hell out of her except that Regina’s tongue was, well, magic. And not just because Emma had been aching for this since the moment they met, though certainly that added to the experience. This was too much, too good, and she was going to come ridiculously fast.

“Look at me, Emma,” Regina demanded.

The blonde forced her eyes down out of the back of her head and open and it hit her that fuck, this was a goddamned queen kneeling and looking up at her with those bright brown eyes gone almost black with desire, and all she could do was moan helplessly.

“I bet you’re the kind of girl who enjoys strap-on blowjobs,” the older woman muttered.

 “Oh god,” she gasped as that image seared itself into her imagination.

“Your Majesty will do,” Regina purred, all sexy, smirky confidence even from her knees, and then with a final indescribably perfect move of her tongue Emma was coming spectacularly.

As the shudders subsided, the blonde was pleasantly surprised to find herself still on her feet, though Regina’s predatory smile as she stood and wiped her mouth almost made her come again. “I did so enjoy seeing the great savior Emma Swan on her knees for me, and I thought you might appreciate the corresponding visual,” she explained.

Emma was tasting herself on Regina and shucking the older woman’s jacket down her arms before she even made a conscious choice. Quickly unbuttoning the shirt, she used the fabric to trap the mayor’s hands behind her, using her hips to back her toward the bed, releasing her just before they tumbled onto it.

The move wasn’t graceful, but it got the job done. Emma paused for just long enough to strip Regina of her boots and pants and, what the hell, underwear too, leaving the older woman in just her lacy camisole, and _that_ was vaguely obscene in the best possible way. Emma clambered onto the bed, groaning as her bare thigh came into contact with the queen’s heat.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.”

The blonde began rocking in a lazy rhythm, teasing more than anything as she pushed her hands up under the last bit of cloth separating them and palmed everything she could touch. Regina’s breath caught, and then she tilted her jaw to find Emma’s mouth. The kiss was slow and easy and totally unlike them and yet achingly right until the contact was broken by Emma’s gasp as a tiny orgasm rippled through her.

Regina hummed and gave the blonde’s cheek a little nuzzle before planting one hand in the center of her chest and pushing up. Emma did as she was directed, blinking at the older woman in confusion until she realized that Regina was finally stripping off her shirt and bra, leaving herself totally bare for the first time.

God, she was gorgeous, and when the queen’s imperious smirk came back full force Emma realized she’d said it out loud.

Slightly relieved to have their dynamic back on more familiar ground, Emma smirked right back as her hands found Regina’s nipples. While she’d had her hands on the queen’s breasts before, groping under layers of clothing during a quick fuck was nowhere near the same as free access to touch and see them and Jesus, put them in her mouth.

Crawling up Regina’s body, she pushed her down toward the bunk forcefully, then tangled the fingers of one hand in the older woman’s hair and pulled. The mayor’s back arched, presenting her nipples beautifully, and Emma wasted no time in sucking at first one and then the other.

“Harder,” Regina hissed. Emma obligingly added teeth, and was rewarded with a long, drawn out moan of a “Yes!”

Fitting their hips together again, the blonde began to syncopate her movements, rocking, then pressing into Regina’s heat firmly, biting at a breast, then sucking, cycling through the various forms of stimulation at random intervals. She wanted to drive the older woman wild, and it seemed to be working.

Abruptly, Regina raised her own leg, and the contact jolted Emma forward slightly in entirely pleasant surprise. The older woman took the advantage to lift with her hips, tipping the blonde onto her back and pinning her arms and legs as they somehow, miraculously, stayed on the narrow bunk. Emma knew she could out-muscle the mayor if it came to it, but with Regina leaning over her, all saliva-slick nipples and heaving chest and dilated pupils, she was quite content to stay where she was.

The older woman seemed to sense the decision, purring, “Finally learning your place, dear?” She rocked against Emma’s flat stomach, making the blonde groan again at the sheer liquid heat of her. Regina’s eyes flicked to her lips and she smiled. “Such a pretty mouth. How about you put it to good use?”

Emma supposed she should object to the fact that the queen was already moving to straddle her head even as she said it, presumptuous and demanding and not remotely interested in an answer. But Regina was also hot as hell and the blonde’s mouth was watering at the prospect of tasting her again. They both sighed at the first contact, and Emma went to work with a good will.

Regina soon let go of her grip on Emma’s hands to steady herself against the wall as her hips began to grind methodical circles against the blonde’s mouth. Emma wasted no time in bringing the left one up to hold the queen’s hip, reveling in the feeling of muscles clenching, but she also did not delay in using the right one to touch herself.

Because Regina riding her face? Kind of everything she ever wanted.

The older woman’s rhythm quickened, and Emma’s eyes slid shut as her hand kept pace, only to fly open when Regina stopped her motion and reached behind herself to dig her nails into Emma’s forearm.

“Impatient, are we?”

“So good, ‘gina,” she mumbled almost unintelligibly, voice thick with desire and muffled against the queen’s cunt.

“Yes, I am. And I’m going to come all over your face, and when I do you had better come all over your hand.” Thinking this a rhetorical statement, Emma went to start licking again but Regina grabbed her arm even harder. “Answer me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” she demanded.

“Yes, my queen.”

Regina shuddered in pleasure. “There’s my good girl,” she murmured, and began grinding again, hands reaching down to hold Emma’s face exactly where she needed it. It wasn’t long before the older woman’s motions became jerky and when her back snapped into a perfect, electric arc Emma did as she had been told and came right along with her, hips bucking against her own hand even as her shoulders were pinned by Regina’s weight.

The queen slumped forward for just long enough for Emma to think that drowning in Regina’s pussy might not be a bad way to go before rolling off and onto her back.

Emma just stared, mesmerized by how beautiful the older woman was as she fought to regain her breath and rode out the aftershocks. “Goddammit, girl, I don’t ever want to stop fucking you.”

She caught her breath, eyes wide as she realized what had just fallen out of her mouth, but Regina just gave that chuckle that was pure sex again. “That can be arranged.” She looked at Emma speculatively. “Maybe sooner rather than later. Come here.”

Emma obligingly rolled partially on top of the mayor, but teased, “Insatiable.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow.  “Says the one who wants to fuck me forever,” she snarked before pulling Emma down into another one of those slow, deep kisses that the blonde felt all the way to her toes. When she pulled back she murmured, “I want you inside me.”

Panic rose in Emma’s chest as she wondered how she could possibly _not_ fall madly in love with this woman, but her hand obeyed anyway, fingertips trailing over Regina’s hip and along the seam where her leg met her body, wetting her fingers up the length of the older woman’s sex before pushing in slowly enough to torture them both.

“Yes,” Regina sighed. Emma’s breath caught, but again her body knew what to do even with her mind wildly conflicted, her hand beginning to thrust in a steady rhythm. And fuck it, this was going to destroy her but she was going to enjoy every minute until it did. Adding firm circles of her thumb to the mix, Emma couldn’t help breaking into a smile as she watched the play of sensation on the older woman’s face.

And it turned out that—as appealing as the idea was to dismantle Regina’s resistance and break her of her habit of topping from the bottom and make her desperate for it—Emma actually wasn’t cut out for doing the teasing, orgasm-denial thing, because she was damned if she didn’t want Regina to come as much as or more than the mayor herself did.

She tried not to think too hard about how she was already getting good at reading the queen’s responses even as she smoothly ratcheted up the intensity of her caress correspondingly. Before long, Emma had shifted fully on top of Regina, dropping her head to bite and suck at her nipples again. When the blonde used her thigh to add force to her hand the older woman hissed in satisfaction and clutched at her hips.

And then, just as the both of them were moving hard enough that it was good the bunk was built into the wall, Emma pushed back a little to cock her wrist and press against the older woman’s g-spot and said, “Come for me, Regina.”

And she did, and she was the perfect picture of ecstasy, and it tugged at Emma’s heart all over again. The blonde started to shift away, but Regina clutched at her wrist to keep her inside. “Stay,” she sighed. “Just- there. Stay.”

Feeling the older woman’s heart pounding from the inside was so intimate. Too intimate by half. But she feathered kisses on Regina’s forehead and eyelids and the tip of her nose anyway, what the hell. But when the mayor finally reached down and pushed at her hand, she took it as a cue to roll away onto her back, needing the distance to begin cramming her overflowing affection for Regina back into the lockbox in her chest.

What she did not expect, was not remotely prepared for, was for Regina to reach down and cover them both with the bedding as she threw one leg over Emma’s hips and tucked her head against the blonde’s shoulder.

“Mine,” the queen murmured sleepily before settling down to the nap they were supposed to be taking.

**Author's Note:**

> Regina’s “slow, dirty chuckle” is the genius turn of phrase of chilly_flame’s A Dark Ocean that evokes exactly the laugh in question.


End file.
